


Ant Sin 蚁罪

by Glacier



Category: Ant-Man (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Other, Rimming, Xeno
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacier/pseuds/Glacier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AntonyXScott Lang 蚁/人 是人兽，不是拟人，雷勿入</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ant Sin 蚁罪

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ant Sin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526649) by [CheviCea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheviCea/pseuds/CheviCea). 



-Chapter1-

  
  
这天傍晚,Scott一个人窝在房间里，无聊至极，在网上随便浏览。几个月前他就搬出了和伙伴们合租的公寓，谢天谢地，搬到了城里一个稍微好些的地段。在黄蜂战衣事件解决之后，Pym兑现了他们的约定，给了Scott一笔丰厚的酬劳，让他得以安顿下来之后探视女儿。目前他就住在一间不错的房子里，帮神盾局做他们安排的工作。这通常都令他忙得团团转。除了此刻。这几天他没什么事儿，快要闲得发慌了。Luis去了墨西哥走亲戚……说实话他也没什么别的朋友，所以只剩下他一个人。  
  
起初Scott很兴奋能够从工作和社交中解脱出来，悠闲自在一个人住，但见鬼，人类的自慰次数也是有限度的！此刻他的手就插在睡裤里面，慢悠悠地隔着内裤抚摸自己的阴茎。他已经为了这一切而下载了一大堆难看的黄片，根本没注意它们的内容，只是随便收集。现在画面上是一个男人，正在一边自撸一边大声呻吟，这挺怪的，但他猜测估计会有什么愚蠢的剧情转折，比如他的继妹或者火辣的好友“一不小心”看到他，然后两人就滚成了一团。他没想到的是，这男人的手开始从老二上移开，转而抚摸自己的后穴。他更没想到的是，片刻之后另一个男人进入了视野，两个人开始相互亲热起来。  
  
这进展很明显了，Scott刚准备关掉窗口，找个没那么多老二的黄片，这时候一个古怪的念头击中了他，被人操的感觉是什么样子？他被这个问题惊呆了，问自己到底这念头是哪里来的，然后退出网页重新打开了一个片子。片头是烂俗的音乐，他跳过无聊的部分，直接进入开操的环节。他脱下睡裤和内裤，开始把自己套弄成完全勃起状态。细微的呻吟从他耳机里传出，他不断地撸动着，把手伸到床头柜上，从抽屉里拿出一小瓶润滑剂。他往自己手上挤了一点，继续套弄起来，看着视频，伴随着屏幕上的抽插而操进自己的掌心。这感觉当然很不错，但在他内心深处，他感到有些不满足。不知为何他觉得自己还需要更多。他不满地在床上扭动了一阵，揉搓着自己的性器，强迫自己不要把手再往下挪动，去逗弄他空虚的后穴，让手指进进出出，填满他，以他从未体验过的方式……操，他不可能想要这个。他又不是同性恋对吧？只是想要屁股被插怎么可能是同性恋。不绝对不是。  
  
他差点就要尝试了，就一根手指进去看看，这时候他感觉有什么东西爬上了自己的腿，又轻又使人发痒的小东西。他低头一看，证明了自己的猜测，是Antony。他指挥这只蚂蚁离开，不想让它打扰自己的私人时间。它惊慌地飞走了，离开床，或许是回到了它自己的巢穴之中。是啊，他给了Antony和它的家人一个比其他蚂蚁更好的家，就在他的房间里面。不是偏爱或者别的什么，只是……想要它们离他近些，这样万一有敌人入侵，他就能在房间里有援军了。是的，绝对是这个理由。等Antony离开之后，Scott回到了手头的任务上，希望这个小插曲能断了自己想要插自己的念头。他注意到刚才的视频在他赶走Antony的期间已经结束了，于是他打开了又一个，这次是一个年轻的古铜色美人被同时夹击的画面。他喜欢这玩意，辣妹被两个男人前后填满。他喘息着用更大的力气套弄自己，另一只手则揉捏起自己的乳头来。他呻吟着，幻想被填得那么满，身体的每一寸都迸发着快感，被人抱着，强迫你承受那粗大的——操，他又在想那回事了。他不想要这种事，他只是想对别人做，对吧？？该死这问题只使得他更加坚硬又饥渴了。  
  
他皱起眉头，这时候他感到一阵熟悉的压力轻轻顺着他的腿往上爬。他朝Antony皱眉，不懂他为什么这么坚持想要得到自己的注意。他叹了口气，把这只蚂蚁捧在手心，不懂自己为何偏偏这个时候产生了想要被干屁股的怪异念头。就算他有胆子尝试，他的房子里也没有任何按摩棒可以用啊。他也不可能去找别人。如果有人能跟他做这种事情，又没有任何后患就好了。  
  
就在这一瞬间他产生了大概是人类历史上最疯狂的，最不可思议的，最无法理解的念头。他低头瞥了一眼Antony，然后瞥了一眼旁边地板上摊着的缩小战衣。如果他想，他就能。反正虫虫又不会告密给别人。见鬼，它说不定还很享受呢！他意识到这只蚂蚁锲而不舍地爬上来就是为了满足Scott的幻想，如果真的那么做的话，它不会怎么介意的。他又想了一会儿，然后把Antony放下，起身拿起了那套制服，自言自语地嘀咕这整件事是多么荒谬。  
  
等他穿好衣服之后，他走回了床上，小心不要压到Antony。这只蚂蚁坐在他身旁，全神贯注地盯着他。它黑色的眼珠闪闪发光，几乎充满了期待。Scott长叹一口气，拇指悬在了按钮的上方。“我不敢相信我竟然要这么干了，”他抱怨。  
  
他最后瞥了Antony一眼，随后按下了按钮。  
  


-Chapter2-

  
  
当Scott落到自己柔软的床单上时，他对上了Antony大型的身躯。他深吸一口气，然后用脑波命令它到自己面前来。Scott躺了下来，让Antony爬到他的身上，压着他紧绷的身体。Scott深吸一口气，开始怀疑自己的决定。谁他妈会缩小身体让蚂蚁来操，只因为渴望屁股被插？他在内心回答，他。他自己缩小身体让蚂蚁来操，只因为渴望屁股被插。  
  
他差点儿就要打退堂鼓了，突然Antony轻轻蹭了蹭他，似乎明白了他的紧张。他被它所安抚，被它温顺的态度放宽了心。他闭上双眼，平稳心绪，然后开始挺起下身抵着Antony。它的硬壳外表给了Scott可以磨蹭的机会，让他得以用腿环住身上这只蚂蚁的下腹。这蚂蚁僵直了片刻，然后开始反应过来。Antony的胸腹和Scott一同律动，面上的口钳轻轻扫过他被制服覆盖的脖颈。Scott因为这种古怪但并不讨厌的触感而颤栗。  
  
很快他的制服胯下就感觉太紧了，Scott明白自己是时候更进一步了。他思考了一瞬他们该如何继续，然后决定让Antony来探索。如果它弄疼他的话他只要叫停就好了。这是个很烂的计划，但他此时已经饥渴到怎样都可以，只要自己能得到填满和满足就好。  
他挥去了心中最后的担忧，彻底放松下来，暂停了最后一次，然后闭上双眼，让Antony予取予求。他对这只蚂蚁下了最后的命令，开始他的计划：  
  
“操我。”  
  
话音刚落，这只虫子就开始行动起来。首先他开始进攻Scott的胸口，用口器撕开了制服，舔上了其下湿滑的肌肤。Scott因为被撕毁的制服而咒骂出声，Antony则在各处轻轻咬啮，在他的身上留下一串红痕，一直延伸到下身。Scott感觉到胯部的更多布料被撕开了，一种奇怪的温暖包覆了他的柱身。他低头一看，发觉Antony张开嘴，含住了Scott的性器，用一种Scott猜测是某种舌部的东西舔舐过他的龟头。蚂蚁也有舌头吗？看在上帝的份上，现在碰他的应该是某种触手般的奇怪东西。  
  
Scott摇摇头去除这个念头，他只想专注于此刻的触感。很快Antony就停止了口活，把头垂低，用那奇怪的舌头类似体舔弄Scott的后穴。他抽搐了一下，因为新的感觉而喘息起来。Antony又试探地舔了几下，然后决定把整根舌头伸进去。Scott大声地呻吟起来，被体内细长的入侵物刺激得不行。没那么粗，但长到可以碰到他体内的每一寸神经。扩张程度很低，Scott发觉这种轻微的疼痛并无不适。它和流经他全身的快感很好地混合。他意识到自己正在逐渐接近高潮。好吧这真是快。他担心这样下去自己还没到主要环节就要缴械了，于是他向Antony发出信息让它退后。  
  
当舌头退出体内之后，Scott扭动下身低吟了起来，他已经开始想念它在里面的感觉了。不过他知道，很快他就能得到某些更好的东西。Scott低头看着Antony开始对准他的入口，看见了即将插入他身体的家伙。形状尺寸和人类的阴茎都很相似，但并不是人类那种柔软的肉体。它看上去有一些棱边，也比通常的阴茎更加坚硬。它的头部更扁平些，顶端有个小口。他只有几秒钟的时间观察它，接着就被它填满了。  
  
Scott夹住了体内的这东西，它似乎因为蚂蚁天生的奇怪功能而已经被润滑过了。说实话这真的挺……舒服的。感觉就像是什么棍子捅进了他的屁股，而且还没有完全到底。不过疼痛和不适感迅速消失了，当体内的阴茎顶部抵到了他体内某处的时候，他几乎眼冒金星。Scott大声呻吟，仰起头，挺起下身让体内的东西动得更快些，更用力些，再来再来求你再来。Antony明白了，几乎全根拔出之后终于猛地将整根阴茎都撞入了他的体内。它开始了某种稳定的韵律，每一次抽插都精准地碰上Scott的前列腺。Scott被他粗暴的撞击刺激得呻吟不断，比自己愿意承认的程度更加享受这一切。他粗重地喘息，双手紧紧攥着床单。该死，他现在明白为什么那么多人吃这一口了。他感觉自己简直飞了起来，每一次插入都让他飞得越来越高。  
  
空气中充满了昆虫的外壳和肉体拍打的声响，Scott重重的喘息和Antony微颤的叽喳声。“哦操，好棒，An……Antony……啊求你用力，哦天，”Scott不停呻吟。他快要到了，他能够感到下腹处的兴奋。一次尤其用力的抽插撞上他的前列腺，令他拱起后背，尖叫着迷失在快感的海洋中，迷失在Antony和它主人之间的炽热。  
  
Scott发出更多破碎的呜咽，然后高潮了，上帝这真是他最爽的高潮。滚烫的热流淌过他的全身，他绷紧身体，因为愉悦而颤抖不止。一股一股的精液从他胀痛的阴茎中喷射而出。Antony没有停下，继续抽插了他好一会儿，引起了Scott体内又一阵热潮。终于，这只虫停下了下身的抽动，变得静止下来。Scott因为体内填满的精液而低吟出声。上帝他怎么没早想到这个主意？他能感觉到几滴滚烫的液体从臀间流出，他知道自己做了正确的决定。  
  
Antony从他身上爬了下去，那奇怪的蚂蚁性器也收了回去。然后他栖息在Scott身旁，用大大的眼睛盯着他。Scott继续躺了一会儿，然后意识到体内流淌出的精液弄得床单到处都是。当然等他回到正常尺寸这就不算事儿了，但此刻感觉实在是淫荡得不行。Scott于是站起身，因为体内的液体而微微皱眉，但说实话他一点儿都不后悔。他朝Antony点了点头，然后按下按钮回到了正常大小。  
等他回到原本体型之后，他脱下了制服，决定过一阵子再考虑如何向Pym交代它的损毁原因。他发现Antony已经爬回了自己的窝里。Scott看了他一会儿，然后微笑起来，“谢了哥们，”然后躺回床上，心满意足地沉睡。  
  
 **几天之后**  
  
“你他妈对制服做了什么？”Hank怒气冲冲地瞪着对面的Scott。Scott低头看着地板，绞尽脑汁扯谎。见鬼Scott你得想一个理由，解释你不是跟蚂蚁做爱了……不过他的大脑还是一篇空白。他抬起头面对Hank，把挠头发的手放了下来。“这个嘛，似乎呃哼……是个有趣的故事……”他开口，尴尬地笑了几声，然后直截了当地冲向前门，一把打开了门。他没回头，仓皇地冲回车里，发动引擎，一溜烟没影了。  
  
Hank叹了口气，看着手里撕得破破烂烂的制服。他摇了摇头，然后对着地上爬动的蚂蚁露出一个心照不宣的笑容。“哦Scott，我明白发生了什么。”他说。他轻笑了几声，关上大门，开始往地下室走去，准备修补制服。“我当蚁人的时候也干过同样的事。”  
门在他背后合上，响声在整个楼里回荡。  
  
他和Scott都是下流的ant fuckers.  
  
  



End file.
